The 27th Annual Hunger Games
by Lil Angel 927
Summary: Welcome to the 27th Annual Hunger Games! A tale of romance, drama, betrayal and victories await all who enter.
1. Tribute List

**Tribute list: I'll be updating this as I get more submissions for tributes, so keep checking to see if the District/gender you want is still available!**

District One:

Boy: Thor Green

Girl: Mercedes Rodgers

District Two:

Boy: Marot Sanders

Girl: Lorraine Faulkner

District Three:

Boy: Jacob Green

Girl: Avalon Night

District Four:

Boy: Logan Stone Jr

Girl: Kadmia Krystal Swenson

District Five:

Boy: Jason Donahue

Girl: Arian Walker

District Six:

Boy: Endymion Alsivas Spring

Girl: Essence Abigail Hyland

District Seven:

Boy: James Cypress

Girl: Vista Lovelace

District Eight:

Boy: Bellmont Shea

Girl: Velvet Andrews

District Nine:

Boy: Asher Rainor

Girl: Liffey Plumb

District Ten:

Boy: Thanatos Jackson

Girl: Macey Claire Anderson  
District Eleven:

Boy: Clinton Mayer

Girl: Fern Maverek

District Twelve:

Boy: Derek Jacobson

Girl: October Eckles


	2. Quick Note

Hello everyone! Just a quick note from myself here, regarding the Games.

While I have received an astounding amount of submissions for girls, I have yet to receive a larger amount of boy tributes. I do need boys to participate in the Games, you know. Kinda a big part of them :)

I also need Career tributes. Bloodthirsty, crazy, secretly terrified of killing Career tributes. Those are also a major part of the Games. Please please PLEASE help me out here by either asking some of your friends to submit tributes or by sending in a Career/boy tribute yourself. I at least need to get District One's tributes to be able to post the first chapter of the story (the Reapings), and then I could move on to posting District Two (once I receive tributes for them) and so on and so forth. It means a LOT to me for those who have already sent in tributes (YOU GO GUYS), so I'm excited to see what new tributes you come up with next!

Signing off...

LilAngel927

(P.S. GO CHECK OUT hunterofartemis080. She's my friend (in real life and on the computer, I guess) and is an incredibly awesome writer and even gave me a lil shout-out thing in one of her A/N. Go on, check her stories out!)


	3. District One Reapings

**DISTRICT ONE: THOR GREEN**

"Take that!" I slammed my opponent down onto the floor, breathing heavily. My opponent (I hadn't bothered to learn his name) was weak in comparison to me. He stood no chance against me in this training center! He's an idiot for even thinking he could beat _me_.

I brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face, wiping the sweat off of my forehead at the same time. I looked around the building; this place had essentially become my home. I'm not going to lie: I've stayed the night here before. It doesn't matter anyways. I won't be here for much longer, because tomorrow I'm going to volunteer for the Games! None of my weakling siblings ever got the chance to even _think _about volunteering. They were all too stupid and either died from getting injured during their training sessions or from infection from their wounds. Idiots.

I'm the only child of seven to make it past the age of fifteen: I'm seventeen now, which goes to show how stupid my relatives were. I mean, come on, how do you die during training sessions? Only complete morons die. Those who aren't worthy of being a part of my family, fine by me. My parents aren't even worthy of being in my family. Ever since the last of my brothers and sisters died, they decided they would mourn them (as if they even deserved to be mourned). But then they decided, 'oh no dear the pain is too much for me to bear, let's get drugged up to help with the pain!' So now my parents just walk around in a haze of drugs, not really caring anymore about me. Which yeah, it bothers me.

"Thor, hit the showers. You've been sitting there for twenty minutes. D'ya really need that much time to cool off?" That voice came from one of my friends, Loki. He has a pretty weird name, I'll give you that much. He and I first met when sparring with each other. He's the only other person in the District who I think is worthy of volunteering for the games.

"Nah, just thinking."

"Bout your parents? Or volunteering?" Loki was the only person who I've told how I really feel about my parents ignoring me.

"Both, I guess."

"Well quit it. You go moping around after thinking about it for a long period of time. Besides, Clarissa's waiting for you outside."

Clarissa was my girlfriend of the week. She was so easy to get; all I had to do was flex my muscles and she practically fainted at my feet. I usually get tired of the girl each week though, and want a different pretty girl. Clarissa's red, curly hair was what got me interested in her this week. Although I'm starting to think, maybe I want a blondie. Blonde chicks are usually pretty hot.

"See ya later Thor." Loki waved as he walked out the door. Man, I would miss him while I was gone. But I would get to see him when I got back from the Games. I would be the best Victor this District has seen yet.

**DISTRICT ONE: MERCEDES RODGERS**

Today's the day! It's reaping day! I can't wait to volunteer so I can go and murder the other stupid kids in the Games. I'm going to make Grandmother so proud!

I jumped out of bed, and ran over to my glorious closet. I had many dresses in there, coming from a very wealthy family. But none of them looked… right. I wanted to look absolutely perfect for when I volunteer today. I needed to look striking, stunning, gorgeous. Something that would get me all of the sponsors I would need. I would have all of the Capitol boys (and who knows, maybe even girls) practically begging for me to look their way.

That's when I saw it. It was going to give me everything I wanted, and maybe even more. It was a pink, knee high dress that fit perfectly to my body. It was sleek, giving off a sexy look that I wanted to get. Black stiletto heels would match the dress, and to complete the look, I curled my blond shoulder blade length hair.

Before I knew it, it was volunteering time! It was time for another Rodgers to be a victor, where _I _would bring more glory to our District.

I walked into the kitchen, where my parents and grandmother awaited me.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" I grinned as I heard my mother chattering all about me to my father as we walked over to the District Square. Before I headed for my section, Grandmother stopped me.

"What is it Grandmother?"

"Go get 'em Mercy. Make them beg for your name as you kill them. Make me proud."

I smiled evilly back to her. "You can count on it."

As I walked over to my age section, I could practically feel all eyes on me, which was exactly the effect I wanted to have on people. Smirking, I found my best friend Dazzle.

"Oh my gosh you look amazing Mercy!" she squealed as I hugged her. "Today's the big day, huh?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'm excited."

"What are you taking as your token?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I could take my favorite ring. Why?"  
She looked towards the stage where our escort was walking towards the microphone. "No reason."

"Hellloooo everybody! How are yooooou doing todayyy?" Our escort was an idiot creation of the Capitol. Estancia Josvnay was her name, and each time we saw her she looked like a different animal. This time she was a whale. Hence the extended sounds.

"Let's begin, shaaaaall weeee? Let's start with the boooooys." She walked- er, flopped, I guess- over towards the glass bowl that contained all of the names in it.

"Jasper Scotleyy!"  
"I volunteer!" A deep voice rang out through the audience, and it came from none other than Thor Green, womanizer of the District. Most of the girls followed him everywhere, hoping he would choose them to be his "girlfriend of the week". I despised him. And the way he looked so bloodthirsty made me think that he would be hard to beat. In fact, he looked so bloodthirsty he looked creepy. But that doesn't bother me. I'll overcome him, of course. Or possibly someone else could take him down. I've seen him during his training sessions: it would be hard, but not impossible. Anyone can be taken down, especially when it's a pretty girl flirting with him.  
"Welcooome! What's youuuur name?"

"Name's Thor. Thor Green. And I'm going to win these Games to bring glory to our District!" At this roars of encouragement and clapping rang through the crowd, which angered me. Today was supposed to be _my _time to shine. And to make matters worse, he seems to have gained the support of our District. Two can play at that game. Just you wait Thor, just you wait. You better check twice before falling asleep at night when we're in the Arena. Because once we're there, you're mine for the kill.

"How lovelllly, let's moooove ontoooo the girls!"

Dazzle nudged me, and I returned the smile she was giving me. I was ready for this. I would make Grandmother proud. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to find myself looking at Shimmy Warner, my enemy since our early teens.

"I don't suppose you're volunteering today, are you Mercy? If you are, good luck with that. I'm volunteering too, and you _better _not try and take that spot from me."

Oh, so she was trying to _scare _me into not volunteering? I laughed in her face. "Too bad. Volunteer next year Shim, because this year is my year to shine." I put my finger on her chest and knocked her backwards, causing her to stumble and almost fall. I laughed, and high fived Dazzle. I looked back just in time to see Estancia plucking a name out of the bowl.

"Shimmy Warner!" I laughed out loud at this. She couldn't even choose to try and volunteer before me!

"I volunteer!" With a flick of my hair, I shot death glares to all of the other girls who thought they could get away with volunteering before me. They quickly backed off, knowing my status in the District. I had a little reputation, where everyone knew not to get on my bad side, or else there would be very… serious repercussions.

I strutted up to the stage, basking in all of the looks of admiration, jealousy, even hate from the crowd. I loved it all. I could do this every day.

"My name is Mercedes Rodgers, and I'm here to bring back another victory for our District! And besides," I giggled. "Maybe I'll even fall in love with one of you here when I get back. It's time for another Rodgers to be a Victor!" With that, I blew a kiss to the crowd and once again embraced all of the screams and claps from the crowds. All for me.

I turned to Thor to shake hands, in which he proceeded to try and crush my hand, probably to scare me. Like I thought before, two can play at that game. I equally gripped his hand back, which sparked curiosity in his eyes. I flirted back at him, batting my eyes.

"Yourrr tributes, District Onnneeee!"

**DISTRICT ONE: THOR GREEN**

I waited patiently in the luxury room given to us tributes for our final- psh, I'll see them again soon- goodbyes. I wasn't expecting many people, only the few I actually cared about. The first person to enter my room was Loki, as was expected.

"Hey bro, you did it. You volunteered just like you said you would. You looked awesome up there, man."

I scoffed. "As if I wouldn't? Tell me brother, when have I not looked amazing?"  
He laughed. Us calling each other brothers was normal for how close we were. It was then that I realized I would have to survive without Loki there to cheer me up.

"Hey man, it's all right. It'll only be for what, a week or two? Knowing you it'll go by really quickly, and then you'll be back here just like that."

"I know." I decided that I wanted Loki to see me like I usually am with him. "It's just going to be boring though, I mean come _on_. There'll be no hot babes as tributes."  
"I don't know, your partner seems to be pretty attractive."

"Her? Please. She's just a little girl who decided to wear her mommy's dress up clothes today. She doesn't stand a chance against me."

A Peacekeeper entered the room. "Time."

I nodded. "See you soon Loki."

"See you soon brother."

The door closed, and running in came Clarissa, who started making out with me. Normally, I wouldn't mind this, but she's a horrible kisser and I needed to break things off with her anyways.

"Clarissa, stop."  
"Aw, why? I thought you liked this kind of stuff, Thor." She tried to talk in a seductive voice, which made me use all of my inner strength to not laugh out loud.

"Under normal circumstances, yeah, I actually quite enjoy kissing. However, you're a horrible kisser and aren't that attractive to me anymore. I'm calling it quits Clarissa."

"But-but…" Her lip quivered. Great, she was one of the cryers. It was the angry ones that I loved. Hate the crying ones. They seem so pathetic, I mean really, did they seriously think that they would last in a "relationship" with me?

"Leave me."

"Fine. But you're making a mistake." She suddenly changed from being a sniveling, pathetic thing to a girl full of anger. She kneed me in the area where the sun don't shine, and promptly left, leaving me to experience the most excruciating pain I've felt in a long time. Scratch me liking the angry ones: I just like the ones that leave without saying anything.

While I was still on the floor, trying to get over the pain I was feeling, I realized that my parents probably weren't going to come and say goodbye to me. That thought opened an old wound that I had promised myself would always stay closed. I had to focus on the task at hand: win the Games, and kill anyone who stood in my way. I would worry about the emotional part later. For now, it was my time to prove to my parents that they should pay attention to me, instead of moping about my stupid brothers and sisters that took everything away from me.

**A/N: I have finally received tributes for District One! Thanks to all who submitted a tribute :D By the way, I just **_**had **_**to make Thor's best friend named Loki. It would have been wrong if I didn't. **

**By the way, I don't believe I have tributes for District Two yet (maybe I do, and haven't said anything or forgot about them. Let me know if this is the case), which means that I can't update anymore until I get those tributes. Just letting you know.**

**And another thing! Remember that for every review you leave on a chapter, you'll get 10 points that you can use later on to send in something that your tribute may desperately need for survival once the Games start. Once we get closer to the Games starting, I'll post a list of all of the items you can use your points towards. However, once the Games do start, the cost of the items will go up by ten points each day. So stock up on your points, and use them wisely.**

**I'll post each name with the amount of points that they have in the Author's Note after each chapter, so you can keep track of how many you have. Have any questions? Just leave it in a review :)**

**Thanks! And sorry for the long A/N, had to get a lot of information across.**

**~Lil Angel 927**


	4. District Two Reapings

**DISTRICT TWO: LORRAINE FAULKNER**

I breathed heavily as I sparred with another girl in my age and weight group, using my favorite weapon: the sword. It's pretty boring; having to come to training every day, but there's not much I can do with my dad being the head trainer here. I've been coming here every day since I was six, starting off with learning how to do a simple push-up right. The year I turned six was the year that my dad turned bitter towards everyone.

"Ha!" I focused once more on the fight at hand and managed to lightly jab my opponent on her ribcage, making me the winner. I looked over at my dad and was granted with a nod of approval. That was the most affection I can remember getting from my dad.

We use real weapons here, so I've always been cautious to not hurt anybody. Others aren't as careful as me though, like Marot Sanders. That guy is the biggest jerk I think I've ever met in our district. He thinks he's all high and mighty because his family is rich, so he decides to push everyone around to get things his way. I hate him. I heard that he's volunteering this year from someone, but I'm sure it's just a rumor. He'd be an idiot for volunteering: he may be one of the most feared people in this District, but once he gets into the Games themselves, he'll find that he's… oh what was the saying… a little fish in a big pond?

Thinking about that rumor, I found myself thinking about a conversation with my dad.

"_But Dad, I don't _want _to volunteer!"_

"_Lorraine Diamond Faulkner, don't you dare say those words again."_

"_But-"_

"_Volunteer as you must or you shall suffer from the consequences."_

My mom was there for me after that. She held me in her arms as I cried, terrified of having to go into the Games.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused more on the walk home.

"Hi honey! Dress is on the bed. I thought you'd like it." Mom greeted me with a smile. I loved her more than anyone else in the world. She understood me perfectly.

"Thanks!" I ran upstairs and quickly hopped into the shower. I sang quietly to myself, finding that the shower was the only place that I could do so. When I was seven, my dad heard me singing and screamed at me to stop. I was terrified. Later on my mom told me that my dad used to love music, but since the incident, he's hated anything that reminds him of her, which includes music.

I quickly dried off, practically running to my bedroom. I may be the daughter of the head trainer, and may be more focused on training than anyone else I know (I only do it to keep my dad happy; I really think it's annoying), but I love a new dress just as much as any other girl.

I gasped when I saw it. It was a vintage lace dress with a black leather trim and a black belt around the waist. When I put it on, I thought I had never seen anything prettier.

It was then that I realized how… strong I looked. I was ready, whether I liked it or not, for the Games.

**DISTRICT TWO: MAROT SANDERS**

I woke up smiling. Today was the day that I volunteered for the Games. It would be awesome, finally being able to go to the Capitol. I was definitely ready for it too: I know I'm the best in the whole Training Center. My dad told me so, too. He was the person that put the idea in my head that I should volunteer this year. I'm glad he did too, because now I will finally be able to go to the Capitol and participate in the most glorious game ever!

There was no time to waste today, as I had a lot of things I had to do. I had to go and pick on my usual prey, buy a new shirt to wear, and get ready for the Reaping. It was all so exciting, the whole ordeal.

First, I decided was bullying. Most people frown upon bullying, but not me. I wanted to be worshipped like the god I am, and some people needed to see how god-like I am. I have the power to make others bow down to me or cower at my presence. I was the perfect god material.

I headed over to the area that my usual prey hangs out at. I growled when I saw James Harmon there. He was the person that gave me a crooked nose when protecting my prey. I straightened up, making my strength and power more visible. When the kids saw me, they immediately shrank down in terror at my sight. I laughed at them.

"What are you doing here, Sanders? Want me to make your nose even more crooked?"

I scoffed. "As if. That was only a lucky shot that you got there. Move out of my way, I need to go talk to my… _special_ friends."

"No. Go away before I make you."

I laughed again. "Look, kid, I'm giving you one more chance. Move. Now."  
"No."

"Have it your way." I punched him, knocking him to the side. A black bruise was already making its way onto his face. "See what happens when you try to mess with me? Who's next?"  
All of the kids ran away. I laughed harder than I have in a long time. Oh yes, being a bully was a _lot_ of fun.

After intimidating all of the people that I wanted to, I made my way over to the shopping area. I needed to find something to make me stand out from others, but not make me look like a wimp. I scanned my options with my hazel eyes that I have always found so intimidating, and found exactly what I wanted.

It was a long-sleeved sweater with red stripes. It may sound like something only a wimp would wear, but on me it changed. It was tight around my muscles, making them stand out and look huge. The red stripes reminded me of blood, which was exactly what I would get on my hands and shirt once I made it in the Games.

My mom would be so proud of me.

I walked home, thinking about my mom. I had never met her, as she lives in the Capitol. Whenever I see her on the screen, she's always said how much she loves me. My dad told me he wants me to win so he can move in with her in the Capitol. That would be great.

I whistled happily, and gave evil glares to everyone who dared make eye contact with me. They were idiots for thinking they were on the same status as me: making eye contact with me was a big no-no.

Before I knew it, I was at the Reaping. Adrenaline pumped through me, as the excitement of volunteering made me feel more confident than ever. I barely paid attention to the escort; he was just some stupid brain-washed Capitol person, anyways. I only paid attention once it was time for me to volunteer.

"Gravel Jotney?"  
It was time. I bared my teeth as I yelled, "I volunteer!"

**DISTRICT TWO: LORRAINE FAULKNER**

I put my head in my hands. He wasn't just kidding… it wasn't just a rumor… he really was volunteering. I'd be going to the Games with the person I hated most in the District. I didn't have much time to focus on it as it was, because I was about to be forced to volunteer.

I nudged my friend, Jaya. "Hey, can you make me look… really intimidating as I volunteer? Please?"

She laughed. "You won't need my help much. But sure, I'll 'volunteer' and you can shove me so you can go. Does that work?"

I nodded. Perfect.

"Hailey Deatney?"

Jaya smiled as she screamed out, "I volunteer!"  
I smiled back as I played along. "No way! It's _my _turn!" I shoved her to the ground- not too hard, because she was my friend- and ran up to the stage to take my spot.

I grinned what I hoped to be an evil looking smile. Judging by the looks of the people in the crowd who thought I was a caring and quiet girl, it was working. Good.

"Hello everybody! My name is Lorraine Faulkner, and I am _ready _to compete in these Games. There _will _be a Victor from our District this year, and it will most certainly _not _be this guy over here." I gestured to Marot, who didn't seem too happy with that comment. Uh-oh. I was getting a little… carried away with this. I laughed and continued on with my little speech. "I'm just kidding. Marot here has an awful good chance of being a Victor too. Just let it be known that District Two _will _have the most kills, we _will _have the most sponsors, and we _will _be victorious!" The crowd cheered as I finished my speech. Perfect. Everything was going according to my plan.

**DISTRICT TWO: MAROT SANDERS**

Okay, I don't know what Lorraine was thinking when she tried to put me down like that. All I know is that she made a very big mistake. My mom was not going to like that statement, and I know she made a big enemy when she did that.

I sat down in the room, waiting for my friends and dad to show up to bid me goodbye. A few minutes had passed already, but no rush. I'm sure that they were just running late. Or they're fighting other people to talk to me first. I bet these walls are sound-proof, so that I can't hear anything going on outside. Yeah, that's got to be it.

Another ten minutes had gone by. That meant that I only have… forty minutes left. This must be some fight…

I sat there by myself for the entire time, waiting for at least my dad to come say goodbye. But he never did. No one came to say goodbye to me. Where was my dad at? Didn't he want to say goodbye to me? Besides, I didn't have anything to use as a token! Before the Peacekeepers came in, a note slid under the door. Curious, I went over and picked it up.

"_Dear Marot,_

_You're probably wondering why I didn't come to see you. Well, there's multiple reasons for that. One, I couldn't find the time to go say bye. I had a lot of important things that I have to do. Sorry son, but that's how life works. Second of all, I really didn't _want _to see you. The main reason why I wanted you to volunteer was so that I can finally move back in with your mom in the Capitol. I didn't really care about how you felt or how excited you were to finally meet your mom. She doesn't want to see you. She doesn't _care _about you. It's all just an act that she puts on every year when she comes on the television because she knows you're watching. But you're finally old enough now to be told the truth about her. You were really just an accident that we never wanted to happen. You were the reason that I had to stay in District Two instead of going to the Capitol with your mom. That's why I trained you so hard, that's why I whispered in your ear at night that you needed to be worshipped like a god: it was all to make you more eager to compete in the Games and more ready to compete. I really am sorry son, but it was finally time that you found out about the truth. _

_Hope you don't die,_

_Samot Sanders (Dad)"_

As soon as I finished reading that, I fell to my knees. Everything I've been told in my life… a lie. My dad didn't really care about me… he just wanted to go back to see my mom.

I was wrong about not having a token before. I would use this letter as my token, as a reminder of why I should make it back home.

So I can kill my father for everything he's done to me.

**A/N: I meant to upload this yesterday… but I ran out of time because I was watching the 49ers/Packers game :) So here are the District Two Reapings! I don't really have that much more to say… here are the points as of today. *UPDATE* This was meant to be released on 1/6/14... Fanfiction's been acting up so I don't know if it'll be able to be released today or not T-T**

**ZombiefiedZebulon- 10 points**

**the consulting marauder- 10 points**

**mozie- 10 points**

**DizzyPotter- 10 points**

**Xxbookwormmockingjayxx- 10 points**

**hunterofartemis080- 10 points**

**R&R my lovelies! **


	5. District Three Reapings

**DISTRICT THREE: AVALON NIGHT**

"_What the hell are you doing, girl?"_

"_I-I was just-" I trembled as he yanked the doll I had made out of my hands. It was my newest creation, a doll that looked just like me. Even at five I was able to make things with my little hands. _

"_You were just what? Making the ugliest thing I've ever seen! Get this damn thing out of here." He ripped my-her head off, stuffing flying everywhere in my face. Tears welled up in my eyes, and they began rolling down my face against my will. I quickly tried to wipe them away, but he somehow saw._

"_Oh, so you're crying now? Guess I'll have to shut you up just like your damn mother. After you I'm going to have to shut up Jenna, Kassie and Blaise. They're driving me crazy."_

_I cautiously picked up my beheaded doll and was looking down at her face when a flash of searing white pain hit me. He had hit me. Again._

_I couldn't control the tears anymore, and I started sobbing._

"_Shut up already! No one's going to help you; even your own stupid mother is just watching you." He kicked me while he was taunting me, the pain increasing with each word. This wasn't the first time it happened, as he did this every time he drank a lot of his alcohol. I tried my hardest to protect my little sisters; they did nothing to deserve the pain that I was feeling. I had to somehow warn them to hide… to run away before the monster went for them again…_

"_Jenna! Kassie! Blaise! Run! Hide! Hurry!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could, with what felt like a broken rib from his kicking me repeatedly. _

_I knew what would happen next._

"_What the hell you doing? Trying to protect those little bitches? Idiot, you'll pay for that."  
I saw red, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was my Mother's unfazed face as she watched him hit me._

_My father._

I woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily from my nightmare. It had been a week since my father last hit me. At one point in time, when he was in a drunken fury, we made a deal that I would take all of the beatings for my sisters. I would do anything to defend them. Yes, it hurt like crazy, but it was worth it if it meant my sister's safety.

I walked over to the cracked mirror that we had and examined my wounds from last week. The swelling around my eye had decreased significantly, which was good. I saw that my scars were showing, so I brushed my brown hair in front of it. I've gotten told before by random people that I'm pretty, but I don't believe them. If they knew who I really was, they wouldn't think I was pretty anymore. They would see that I'm really just an ugly… thing that is covered in scars, bruises and injuries that would never heal.

Today was Reaping day, a day that everyone dreads. My father views it as a day for him to go get drunk, so after each Reaping I expect to be beaten once we get home. My mother never helps me though. She just lets it happen to me. Some kind of a mother she is.

I put on my only nice outfit, which was a short black dress and plain black heels. The dress was initially long on me, but after having to use it for years it's gotten shorter and shorter. My father doesn't allow me to get anything new for me or my sisters, so we have to manage with what we have. Every once in a while though, I'll smuggle in a new shirt or shoes for my sisters, although making sure to never give myself something new. They needed it more than I do.

I slipped on a gold locked over my neck, and hoped that I looked decent. The locked was my only prized possession, and made sure to hide it underneath my dress so my father didn't see it. If he did, it would be gone for sure. Inside of it was a picture of my sisters and me on a happy day, before my father became angry and drunk and before my mother didn't care about us anymore.

I tip-toed out of the room to go into the girls' room, hoping to get them ready before my parents woke up. Each year we tried to leave the house before them, so we wouldn't have to be seen with them in public. So far we've succeeded about eighty percent of the time. Hopefully this would be another success.

I woke them up, got them ready, and made them all go quietly into the kitchen to get a small thing to eat before we hastily left. We would be hours early, but that's no matter. It would allow us to spend time together away from our parents, which we rarely got. I handed each of them an apple, and heard creaking coming from our parents' room. The sound of it implied that it was my father, which was not good.

"C'mon, let's go. You can eat on the way." I hurried them out the door, accidentally letting the door slam on the way out. An angry yell could be heard from my house as we ran away.

Oops.

**DISTRICT THREE: JACOB GREEN**

"Jacob! Get out of bed! You're going to be late!" I woke up to the sound of my sister Andrea's voice. My job in District Three isn't like most others; instead of being one of the smart people that invent everything, I just fix any machines that need to be fixed. I have the lucky job of getting covered in grease and oil every day from climbing under machines to fix whatever is wrong with them. I'm not smart enough to be a scientist: I was told when I was seven that I would never succumb to anything in life besides fixing things, which was what I was good at.

Seeing the panicked look on my face, Andrea laughed. "There's no work today, silly. It's Reaping day!"

Of course Andrea would try and mess with me like that. She's only eight, so she doesn't truly understand what Reaping day is for me. She likes to play jokes on me whenever she can, but that's alright because I can always get her back for what she does. "Oh I'm the silly one? Oh no, I think you're very much mistaken, for I am the tickle monster!" I scooped her into my arms and tickled her until she begged me to stop. "Now go and play with your friends before we have to go." She smiled and ran out of my room, leaving me to think about whatever I wanted to in peace.

My family and I have always lived in the poorest part of town, leaving me to be the only person to really bring in money. This makes me have to work day in and day out, sometimes working through to the next day. It's a tiresome job, but someone has to do it if we can earn enough money to survive. I don't have many friends here, mainly because I don't have the time to make friends. I do try and make people happy though. I try every day to make at least one person smile, whether it's when I'm walking to a new job that I have to fix, or when I'm buying something for Andrea. I do whatever I can to make other people's lives better.

I walk over to my closet and pull out the same outfit I wear every year: a pair of dress pants, a grey colored dress shirt and a pair of dress shoes that are slightly too big for me. I always buy Andrea new things instead of me. She should get them more than I should. My mom and dad don't really pay attention to us that much. Not in a bad way, they just let us do our things.

Before I put on my clothes, I go ahead and get some water for a bath. I don't usually have the time to take a bath, because of all of the jobs that I have lined up for me each day, which leaves me covered in oil for days at a time. Andrea says I'd be cute if I washed it off more often. I just laugh every time she says that though, because I don't have time to even think about girls. I have to provide for my family, not be with a girl.

After thoroughly cleaning myself off, I put on my clothes. The shoes are starting to fit a little better, but are still too big for me. I leave the house whistling, hoping that I won't get picked to compete this year. If that happens, who would provide for my family? Besides, I don't think I could compete. My goal in life is to make other people's lives better, not destroy them. Just imagining the pain of a child that I kill is unbearable, and once I start thinking about the pain that's inflicted on the friends and family of that kid just makes me feel sick to my stomach. No, I couldn't compete. I had to stay here and provide for my family. For Andrea.

By the time that I walked to the Square, it was already filled with people. District Three's Reapings seem to be earlier this year, possibly so that we have more time to go back and work after we send off two more kids to their death. Lucky us.

I got my blood taken to certify that _yes, I am Jacob Green and I'm not here just substituting for the real one who decided to go take a stroll through the park today_. That was one of my biggest pet peeves about the whole Games experience: I think they do it just so that they can inflict at least a minor pain on every single child in all of Panem. It's sadistic.

I took my spot in the seventeen year olds section and sighed. I had no one to talk to, no one to pass by the time as the crowd got larger and larger as the time for two of our kids to go fight to their deaths came closer. I stood by myself, a loner, even though everyone in the District seems to like me because I've made each one of them smile at least once in their lifetimes. I stood by myself as the idiot escort came out and said her speech that no one listens to, except maybe the twelve year olds. Before I knew it, it was time for the names to be announced.

"Ladies first!" She plucked a name out of the bowl, and opened it very dramatically. "Avalon Night!" I heard the sound of three little girls screaming, and who I presumed to be Avalon drop to her knees in shock. She somehow made it up to the stage, where she refused to say anything except look out into the crowd, the tears still glistening on her cheeks.

Before the escort read out the boy's name, I prayed that it wouldn't be me. I prayed that it wouldn't be a twelve year old, because no one ever likes seeing someone so young having to go and fight, knowing that they were going to die.

I guess part of my wish came true, but not all of it, because I heard my name be called out into the entire District for everyone to hear. Now everyone knew that Jacob Green, the boy that couldn't ever do anything besides fix things and make people's days, was about to go and die in the Hunger Games very soon.

**DISTRICT THREE: AVALON NIGHT**

I waited as patiently as I could for Jenna, Kassie and Blaise to come and say goodbye to me. I still couldn't believe that I was about to go and die, because it didn't seem like it was possible. I always pictured myself staying home with my sisters and protect them for as long as it took for my father to die. I never expected it to be me to die first, leaving them by themselves for my father to abuse. It wasn't fair, and it shouldn't be like this. They came running in all of a sudden, and quickly hugged me. This only caused new tears to flow down my face as it sunk in that I would be saying goodbye to them for most likely the last time ever. I pulled them away so I could look them in their eyes, trying to ignore how red they all were, most likely matching what my eyes looked like as well.

"Listen to me now, and remember it forever. Don't stay at home. Run home and go pack your bags. Jenna, I'm leaving you in charge now since you're the oldest out of the three of you." She nodded, looking on the verge of crying again. "Go over to Maxes house, and explain what our dad does to us. He'll understand, okay? Don't ever go back to that house ever again." I pulled them back into a hug as we all started crying together. I would miss them will all of my being, and couldn't imagine them surviving without me there. I had talked to Max a lot in school, and he said if I ever needed anything to go over to his house. Well, I needed something now.

I screamed as the Peacekeeper pulled them away, and before the door closed I shouted out frantically to them that I loved them. I hoped they heard me.

The last person that I expected to walk in and say goodbye did what I didn't expect.

It was my father.

**A/N: Let's keep it short, because I have to leave. I'll be updating every Saturday and Sunday unless something big happens. I'll post the point status tomorrow because I'm out of time tonight. Read and review!**

**(in a rush lol)**


	6. District Four Reapings

**DISTRICT FOUR: LOGAN STONE JR**

I can't believe today's the day… the day where I finally get revenge for my brother's death. Stone and I were incredibly close, and when he volunteered last year and got killed… by a Twelve tribute no less, I vowed vengeance on the boy from Twelve. He won't know what hits him when I get to him.

Ever since Stone died, I trained harder and harder in preparation for the vengeance to take place. Nobody could stop me in training. I'll admit that I've even seriously injured people in training, but it wasn't on purpose…most of the time.

Today is my eighteenth birthday, which happens to fall on Reaping day. Which is perfect, because I am now finally of age to volunteer. Eighteen is the best age for those to volunteer for the Games, as according to the Training Center handbook.

"Logan, are you awake?" I heard my mom knock on the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Breakfast ready?"

"In a minute. Just wanted to make sure you were awake on time."  
I told her I would be out in a minute, and hoped that my father wouldn't be there when I went downstairs. Hopefully he already left to go 'protect' the District. Although that's a complete lie because he's a Peacekeeper and _nobody _likes Peacekeepers except for District Two.

He and I used to be close to each other. We were really close until he got the job as a Peacekeeper. Then he got incredibly cold and distant to me, and whenever we did talk he would yell at me. I never understood why he suddenly seemed to hate me. So I decided to hang out with my mom and brother more, and grew to be as close as I was with my dad with them, if not closer to her. At least now I would have a chance to prove to my father that I was something to pay attention to. I would impress him in the Games, and we would rekindle the relationship that we used to have. Hopefully.

I walked downstairs and saw that he was in fact, sitting at the table. No one was smiling. For some reason he had this effect on people that makes them feel sad or angry.

"Hello Father."  
He grunted in reply.

"I'm volunteering today."  
He looked up at me, then back down at the newspaper that only Peacekeepers got (to keep them updated on the actions of Panem). That was more than I usually get.

"I'm going to win."

He simply stood up and walked out the door. That's okay though. He'll see me soon. When I'm on the stage, and then again when I'm on the big screen killing other tributes and becoming the Victor.

He'll see. He'll see that I'm worth paying attention to like I was when I was little.

"Logan? Are you going away?"  
It was my little brother, Jordan. He practically worshipped me, trying to do everything that I want to do. He's even trying his hardest to get into the Training Center earlier so he can train just like me.

I crouched down so I could be at his height. "Hey little man. Yeah, I'm going away for a little bit."  
"For how long? A long time?"  
I sighed. "Hopefully not for long. I'll be back before you know it though."  
He looked up at me with his big blue eyes. "But I don't want you to go!" He frantically hugged me, as if that would keep me with him forever.

"It's alright Jordan. Now let me go, alright? The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back. Okay? Now when I come back, I expect you to know how to tie ten knots. Complicated ones. Alright?"  
"Alright!" He ran away, most likely to try and find a book on knots. I turned to my mom.

"Hey Mom. Take care of Jordan, alright? And make sure Dad's watching me when I'm in the Games. I need to make him proud of me again."  
She simply nodded. I don't think she was mentally ready for me to leave yet. I hugged her. "Hey, don't worry. Like I said to Jordan, I'll be back before you know it." I pulled away from her and started walking towards the door. "Love you mom. And I'll see you soon."

There were already a ton of people at the Reaping center. I had already made it known to everyone that I was going to be the boy's tribute this year. No one would dare try and go against me and take the spot that was rightfully mine to have. I would be this year's tribute. I would be this year's Career Pack leader. I would be this year's Victor, and no one could tell me otherwise.

The wait for everything to start went all too slowly. It took too long for everyone to get there, when in reality they showed up on time and I had just shown up an hour early. But wait, it got postponed even more, because there was some girl that decided to try and hide from the Reapings. Her whole family did too; she seemed to be the oldest, and there was something about her that seemed vaguely familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it either, but I would eventually find out what it was about her that made it seem as if I knew her.

Finally it came time for the Reaping to start. I was itching with anticipation to volunteer, to run up on the stage and state my vengeance on the boy from Twelve, whoever that is. I don't care if he never knew the kid that somehow managed to kill my brother.

I was completely ready for this to happen. I wished that the stupid speech that we have to hear each year from the same stupid person that nobody cares about could be skipped, and saved for the people that want to listen to it for later.

Finally, it came to be time for me to volunteer. I didn't even listen to who the boy was, all I was listening to was how dangerous my voice sounded as it rang through the crowd. I walked up onto the stage, and was handed a microphone.

"My name is Logan Stone Jr., and I will go and fight in the Hunger Games this year, and I _will _kill the boy from Twelve." 

**DISTRICT FOUR: KADMIA KRYSTAL SWENSON**

I was still in shock that we didn't make it. We were so close to the water… so close to the boat. We could have made it if I was just a little bit faster… if Katha hadn't fallen and dropped her things… then we would have made it on time. The boat was waiting for us with Kane on it, ready to take us far away, to wherever else there is out there past Panem. But we got captured by Peacekeepers and dragged to the Reaping before we were able to make it.

I was almost positive that I was going to be picked now. I don't know how they would manage it, but they would somehow make me have to compete this year. President Snow could do anything he wanted, which includes making me suffer for our little act of rebellion.

"Kadmia Krystal Swenson!"  
I knew it. But I wasn't ready for it just yet. I couldn't do it. I couldn't compete in the Games, especially against Logan Stone. He's a killer, and everyone knows it. So I did the most logical thing anyone in my specific situation would do.

I ran.

I started sprinting away, towards the ocean where I know I would be safe. The ocean got closer and closer, until it suddenly got farther away as a Peacekeeper caught up to me and dragged me up to the stage. I struggled the whole time though, even resorting to biting the arm of the man that was dragging me up onto the stage. Yet throughout all of that, I finally accepted my fate. I would probably not come home again to see the rest of my family, just like Kayla didn't. But then again… there still was a great chance that I _could _make it back. No, it wasn't that I _could_… I would make it back. I had to make it back. There was no way that I would allow myself to go and let myself get killed by some other kid that I've never even met before. No, I would have to win.

I put on a mask of confidence as the Peacekeeper dropped me in front of the microphone. I laughed, and hoped to make what just happened seem like it was planned.  
"Well, hope you guys enjoyed the show! Bet you all thought I was just some pathetic girl, didn't you? Well, you're wrong! I'm not some pathetic girl that will die instantly. No, I'm going to _win._ I'm the face of the next Victor, and don't you guys forget it! Now, expect more… shows like that little one in the future! I hope to make your day more interesting as your District Four tribute!"  
With that, I left, allowing myself to go into the waiting room for my family to say goodbye. It would most likely be a very sad one, but I wouldn't let them see me like that. No, I would show them how confident I "really" was, and hopefully that would make them feel a little better about me going.

Ever since Mom died from the shark attack when I was seven, I took over as the mother figure in our family. When I was twelve, I put my name in twelve times for tesserae for us to be able to survive. It was a miracle that I hadn't gone into the Games yet; although I'm glad it happened now as opposed to then. At least now I have more knowledge about how to survive against others.

In came running my three other family members, the panic clear on their face.

"Hey guys, what's up?"  
Kane seemed incredibly confused by my reaction. "You-you're not scared at all?"  
"Me?" I scoffed. "No way! I'm going to come back! Why should I be worried about coming back if I know I'm going to come back?"

Katha's bottom lip stuck out. "But… you're my big sissy. I can't go to sleep at night without you. What if you don't come back like Kayla did?"

I pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear how much I loved her and promised her that I would come back just for her. "In the meantime, you'll have to suffer through Kane's bedtime stories and his cooking while I'm gone. Okay? But you won't have to suffer for too long. You'll be my little starfish all while I'm gone though, right? Because it's highly important that you do that for me."

She nodded. "I can do that."

"Good. Now let me talk to Kane for a little bit, alright? Go entertain Baby Kay while I talk to him."

I kissed Baby Kay goodbye, crying inside at how I felt.

"Hey Kane. Listen to me. Take care of all of them. Do whatever you can to stay alive, but most importantly keep them alive."

"Do you even have to tell me that? I'm more worried about you. Don't do anything stupid like you always do."

I laughed. "Oh brother dear, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be able to win."  
A Peacekeeper suddenly came in. "Time. Get out. No other visitors."  
As they were all ushered out, I shouted out to them, "See you guys soon! Love you all! Be safe!"

After the door closed, I finally allowed my true emotions to show. I started crying, knowing that I would have to be away from my family for a long time. I would have to be alone. But I would survive.

I will survive the Games.

I will.

**A/N: Hey guys! I managed to get this done in time! Woo! So.. um.. I don't really have anything else to say. Well, I know I did earlier today but I can't remember what it was. Well that's going to bother me.**

**Anyways here are the points!**

**hunterofartemis080- 30 points**

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101- 20 points**

**Xxbookwormmockingjayxx- 30 points**

**The consulting marauder- 30 points**

**mozie- 30 points**

**DizzyPotter- 10 points**

**Madmanwithascrewdriver- 30 points**

**ZombifiedZebulon- 10 points**

**StarCatcher68- 10 points**

**Jshingstars- 10 points**

**Belphie- 10 points**


	7. District Five Reapings

**DISTRICT FIVE: JASON DONAHUE**

I smile at everyone I see, even waving to some. I like to observe people; it gives me a better understanding of them and of life in general. I learn how to deal with those that try and bother me, bully me, make my life miserable. I learn who in this town is the most friendly, who I can always smile at and expect to get a smile back, each time even warmer than the last. Yes, observing people gives off more benefits than going to long lengths to have conversations with them. I like being quiet: quiet is good.

"Hey look everyone, it's Donahue. Or is it Dumbowho?" The voice that was talking about me started to laugh his deep, mocking laugh that I've grown to get used to. I turned around to face Nico Starnston, the biggest "bully" in the entire District.

I smiled at him, one with my teeth showing, so people knew that I was being even nicer than normal. "How are you doing, Nico?"

"How am I doing? I'm doing just great! You want to know why?"  
I cocked my head, still smiling slightly. "Yes, I do. Please, go on."

"Because I'm not you! Hahaha." His buddies clapped him on his back, and he received much appraisal from the crowd that had formed around us.

"That's nice. Your life does seem very enjoyable; I'm very glad you enjoy it. I enjoy my life as well, getting to meet people as nice as you."

In my past I've learned to not react the way that bullies want you to, but instead to act the complete opposite: with kindness.

Nico seemed to be confused at my kindness back at him; it left him very confused. "Well…uh… yeah. I guess." He seemed to realize that he was losing his bully image, so he tried to redeem himself. "Your life may be great, but your face sure isn't! It looks like it got run over by a train! Or maybe even electrocuted! Been spending too much time around the power plant, huh. Oh wait, don't you live there? You're probably too poor to live anywhere else! See you around, loser." Nico swaggered away with his posse, leaving me with the remaining few people that hadn't left yet.

Up came walking a girl named Alyssa. Alyssa was quite beautiful, with her long, golden hair and blue eyes, but I had never thought to pursue a relationship with her, let alone a friendship. No, I preferred keeping to myself, observing those in our town. She was always nice to me, although I didn't know why.

"Jason! Are you alright? Nico was being really mean to you."  
I greeted her with a little smile. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, and that's just what his is. It's fine though. I do appreciate your concern."

She gave a little smile at my words, if not even looking a little wistful. She was the one person I couldn't quite figure out in the District, so she was always a mystery to me. "Well, if you insist. I'll see you later, right? At the Reapings?" Oh right. It was Reaping day. I nodded. "Well… see you then, I guess." She started walking away, her hair swaying to the beat of her walk. She stopped and turned around, seeming to have forgotten to say something. "You're pretty nice, you know that? Maybe we should hang out sometime." With that, she turned back around and started running towards the direction of what I presumed to be her house. Her words confused me; I wasn't being nice, I was only entitling those to their own opinions. It was something I had learned to do when observing people. How strange.

**DISTRICT FIVE: ARIAN WALKER**

"C'mon, Arian, just put the dress on."  
"No. I hate the insufferable torture device that you insist on me wearing for some reason."  
"Arian, it's not a _torture device_. It's a _dress_. Just put it on."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."

"What do I have to do to get you to put it on?"

"Nothing, for I'm not going to put on the torture device!"

"Arian!" She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated at the banter that we go through each year on Reaping day. I don't know why she keeps on trying; she never wins.

"What?"

"Will you at least _look _at it?"  
"Why should I, if I'm not going to wear it?"  
"Just do it."

"Fine."

My mom left the room and came back holding a light blue dress. At a glance, it seemed simple enough. But I still didn't want to put it on.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"So what do you think?"  
"It looks fine."

"Please put it on Arian. Your father and I spent a lot of money on it." I eyed the dress again and the shoes that she was going to put me in. They were just shiny, black flats. I groaned.

"Fine." My mom visibly relaxed, glad to have finally won an argument with me. She had somehow managed to convince her fifteen year old daughter to put on a dress for the first time since I had figured out what exactly I was wearing. I closed the door, and pulled the dress on over my body. I do have to admit, it was a pretty torture devi- I mean dress. I suppose it looked nicer than the tank top and jeans I was planning on wearing. I slipped the shoes onto my feet, wincing at the tightness of them. My combat boots were much nicer to wear than these things are. I sighed. The things I do for my parents.

I stiffly walked down the hallway to where my brother's room was, to see what my parents had made him wear. To my shock, he was still lounging around in his usual outfit; a t-shirt and faded jeans. I gaped at the sight of him, furious that he got to wear what he wanted. All because he was two years older!

"What's up, sis," he said without looking up, "ready for the…" He trailed off, finally looking up and seeing a very disgruntled me. "What's with the dress? I thought you hated them." He looked down to see what shoes I was wearing, and started laughing. "Those shoes! They look so stupid on you! This is great, I wish we had a camera to take a picture of this." I growled, and kicked the shoes off.

"I didn't choose to wear this! Mom made me put it on. I see she hasn't made _you _put on anything nice."  
"Oh, she tried to. I just told her I didn't feel like it and she just sighed and left."  
"That is so not fair."  
"Well, it's too late now. You know that since you left the room- with the dress on, might I add- that she's already raided the room and taken out all of your usual clothes and shoes. She's determined to have you wearing that dress."

I groaned. I should have known better to leave my room. "At least I look hotter than you do."  
Caleb put on a face of mock-hurt. "What? How dare you insult my attractiveness? Begone, before I say something you will not like to hear." I laughed, and walked out of his room, remembering to put on the shoes before I left. They still hurt like no other, although I was beginning to get used to them.

When my parents saw me, their faces lit up with joy. I couldn't help but try and give them back a smile that I knew that they wanted; although I knew it most likely looked more like I was in pain than in happiness. After they were done gushing over me, I excused myself and left to walk to town early.

All throughout my walk, I got stares from people. Was that Arian Walker wearing a dress, they said? There's no way that it was possible!

In return, I gave them a glare and growled at them, making them look away immediately. They work exactly how I want them to, just as if they were little pieces in my game. I'm smart enough to know how they work, how to make them work how I want to. I can get the baker to give me free food from their shop; I can get people to run away if I want them to, I can get them to do anything.

Once I arrived at the Town Square, I waited in line to get my blood drawn. It's incredibly stupid, the fact that they have to take our own _blood _from us to make sure that we're the kids that we say we are. The needle pricks my finger, and I wince a little bit from the pain. It soon goes away, however, and walked towards the section where my "friends" were at.

They weren't my friends, not really. I just make them think that they are. That way I can get whatever I want out of them. I'm very good at deceiving them into thinking that I truly like then, when in reality I think they're just a bunch of idiots that don't know one thing from another.

"Oh wow Arian, you look amazing!"  
"Wow, where'd you get that dress from?"  
I smiled back at them, hoping to make it look as sincere as possible. Inside I really hated them, and wished that they would go away and shut up. It's just a dress; it's not as if I had a baby or anything.

So they gushed for what seemed like hours going on and on about my dress, the Reaping, and a guy that they seem to find attractive. All because of his cheekbones. What was with girls' obsession with cheekbones? I mean, let's be honest here. They're a _bone_ on someone's _face_. There's nothing attractive about that.

They were quieted as the Mayor read out whatever he has to read out every year that every year the kids ignore because it's boring to listen to. After he was done, the Capitol guy walked out and began going on and on about how excited he was for this year's tributes to finally be known. He looked stupid: he was the epitome of all things Capitol.

He walked over to the boy's bowl, and pulled out a name. I prayed that it wasn't my brother, and it seemed to have worked, because it turned out to be that weird kid Jason Donahue. He was always so happy, that it was slightly creepy. How is someone so nice to everyone? No, there was _definitely _something wrong with him. And of course it turns out that he was the guy that my "friends" loved.

I was too busy stewing about how stupid my friends were and how stupid everything was to realized that they had already called out the girl's name. Once I realized this, I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. I was incredibly confused.

What was going on? "Arian Walker? Are you there?" My heart dropped. I was Reaped. I was going to die. No, I wasn't going to die. I would hide behind others and deceive them and make _them _die, but keep me alive. I straightened up, and put on a mask to hide my feelings. I hoped I looked confident.

I walked up onto the stage and shook hands with Jason, who gave me a smile. He seemed willing to become allies with me.

Well he was wrong.

**DISTRICT FIVE: JASON DONAHUE**

Instead of crying about my being Reaped, I chose to instead accept it. I would still continue to be nice to every one of the other tributes, and would hopefully become friends with my Partner. In came walking Graham, my brother, with his wife. He was crying, and didn't say anything to me during his visit. He only hugged me. I hugged him back, smiling at his care for me.

Our time was cut short because it turned out that I had another visitor. I couldn't imagine who it would be, because I hadn't really had any connections with anyone else. In came running Alyssa, who was crying. Over me. She hugged me, even though I hadn't really known her.

She sniffled, and looked up and me and smiled. "Guess we'll have to hang out later, huh?"  
"Yeah, I guess we will."  
She looked down at her feet again before putting something in my hands. "For luck. And your token." Before I could look at what it was, she kissed me, on the lips, before running away again.

I was shocked. What in the world was going on? I looked down at what was in my hands and saw that it was a simple gold bracelet. Must have been hers.

Huh. Well, that was interesting.

**A/N: LOOK AT THAT IT'S ANOTHER UPDATE! AND GUESS WHO HAS TO GO BABYSIT AGAIN? ME! THAT'S WHO! So that means I'm not going to put on the point standings until tomorrow's update. Let's just assume that's what I'm going to do for the rest of the fanfic XD As always, read and review!**


	8. District Six Reapings

**DISTRICT SIX: ESSENCE ABIGAIL HYLAND**

I quickly run back into my house, the morphling in my hand. _I have to get this to him in time I have to get this to him in time come on Essence hurry up!_ I couldn't imagine what he would be like if he woke up and he didn't have any morphling. To be honest, I think he might die without it.

He's addicted to it. He has been for pretty much as long as I can remember, ever since… someone died. For some reason he took Julian's death a lot worse than I thought he would have. Even Mom didn't have such a strong reaction to him dying.

I don't really remember much about Julian, except for when everyone was younger and happy. Man, those were the most amazing times. But no, Julian had to get Reaped and die at the hands of a Career, leaving me pretty much fatherless. I wish he didn't have to leave. I wish he were still here.

I quietly walked into my parent's room and placed the morphling on his dresser. It was then when I realized how worn out he looked. His face looked as if he were one hundred as opposed to the forty-three years old he actually was. His face was constantly twisted in pain, as if the memory of Julian was haunting him every second of every minute of every day. A pang of sadness welled up in my chest, although I quickly discarded it. I couldn't let emotions get the best of me. No, I had to focus on being the _real _me that everyone knows.

I walk back out of our house, embracing the fresh air. My stomach growled, telling me that I should probably find something to eat. Even though my family's kind of poor, I can still manage to get food for free.

I walked over to the bakery, waiting for my prey to walk up. I spotted him and hoped that he would come closer, and to my luck he did.

"Hey Avery!" I bounce over to my prey, knowing that my plan was fool-proof. Avery was so willing to talk to a girl that he'll do anything for her.

"Hey Essence, what's up?"

I twirl my hair in my fingers, getting the effect that I wanted to achieve from him. "Not much. You were just going into the bakery, right? I'll come with you!"

He was the easiest person ever to manipulate. "I wasn't… was I? Oh yeah, right… I was going into the bakery. Sure, it'll be fun."  
Bells tinkled as we walked into the bakery, and I saw what I wanted. "Oh! Those muffins look good, don't they?"

His eyes wandered over to where I was pointing, away from the gross looking biscuits that I knew he was going to get. His body language was so easy to read, yet he was so _idiotic _that it made it easy for me to achieve what I wanted. "Oh, yeah, those look good. I'll take tw…" He trailed off as he saw my face, telling him that I wanted more than _two_. Who only gets to eat one freaking muffin? No way. "I'll take… are eight enough? That's all that I can get from the money that I have." My face lit up with a smile.

"That'll be perfect."

We walked out of the bakery, me holding my bag that contains seven muffins. Mission accomplished.

"That's an awful lot to eat for one girl."

My body filled with rage. "Excuse me?" I can't believe he just insulted me like that!  
"Um… yeah… I mean you did just take seven muffins. That's a lot."  
I growled at him. "You know what's _not _a lot? Your chances of ever getting to talk to a girl again. I bet I'm the first one you've spoken to for months. Besides your mom, at least. You have a face that only a mother can love. And you know what? I bet you're going to get Reaped today. You're going to get to the Capitol and your stylist and prep team isn't going to know what to do with you besides put a paper bag over your face because it was too ugly to work with." With that, I walked away, ignoring the stares from other people, and the hurt look that was on Avery's face. Too bad though, because he deserved it for offending me like that.

I went and sat down on a bench, taking a muffin out of the bag and began to eat it. The nerve of people. I hate people. I hate being around people. I mean, I know when I should be nice to people and when to not be, but in general I hate them. I wish they would all just go away and leave me alone to be by myself.

I pick at the hem of my long white and flowered skirt that my dad sewed for me. I wasn't even aware of it, but I was also fiddling with my small leather bracelet with a gold tree charm that I've always cherished. Julian gave it to me, I think on his fourteenth birthday. The same year he went into the Games.

A bell rang out in town, signifying that it was time for the Reaping to begin. I finished my muffin, and decided to give the rest of them to my mom while the Reaping took place. Then we could all eat them after we were relieved that I wasn't going to go and die. Besides, Julian had already gone in our family. What were the odds of me going to the Hunger Games when my family had already suffered? Yes, it was highly unlikely for the odds to not be in my favor at these Reapings.

**DISTRICT SIX: ENDYMION ALSIVAS SPRING**

I stand off by myself, as far away from people as I can get. I wish I didn't have to come here: here, people can see me. People can talk to me if they want to. I don't want to talk to people. The only reason why I show up to this is so I can see which kids are being sent off to their deaths each year. It's kind of stupid, how kids will enter their names into the Reaping for food. I'm not stupid; it's much easier to just fight and steal food than to put your name into the glass bowl to be sent off and most likely die. Yeah, it's much better to not put your name in it at all. That's why I haven't put my name in the bowl at all. I don't want to die.

The funny looking guy from the Capitol walked up to the bowl. I'm still not exactly sure what he does, except for pulling the name out of the bowl.

I don't really get to know that much, mainly because I hide away from people and live by myself every day. It's not like I have that much of a choice: my parents are dead, my sister is dead, no other family members. It's for the better, because I don't like people in general. I basically only come out of my "home" to fight for food, and then to come to this thing… what was it called… the Reaping? Yeah, the Reaping, to see which two unfortunate souls have to go to the Capitol.

The Capitol guy picked a name out of the bowl and read the name out. Essence Hyland. I look over to the girl's section and see a girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that looked incredibly… wait, that wasn't sadness. She was _angry _that she was picked? Well, what did she expect, putting her name in the bowl? Idiot. I watch as she stomps up to the stage and refuses to say anything, except give people glares in the crowd. Jeez. Won't she be fun to work with.

The Capitol guy seems a little… bothered by Essence and gave up on trying to get her to talk to anyone. He walks over to the glass bowl with the boy's name in it and picked a name out.

What happened next was all instantaneous, too quick for me to even process what was happening fully. He read out a name.

That was _my _name.

How was my name in there? I've never signed up for my name to be put in there before!  
There must be a mistake.

I'm not going to the Capitol with… that _thing_.

I'm not going to die.

So I took off running, going as fast as I could, shoving people to the ground to make them get out of my way. My feet hit the ground to the beat of my heart, needless to say that it was beating pretty quickly. I had to outrun the guys that were following me. I couldn't go. It's not fair. I never put my name in there!

I steamed ahead harder, to only trip and fall over something. As I fell, I twisted my ankle and fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't stop now; they were catching up to me. I got up as quickly as I dared, and started limping away as fast as my ankle would let me, seeking out any form of shelter that I could take. My home was too far away for me to get to in time, as I had gone maybe fifty feet away from the District Square, and my house was about a mile away.

I guess I had been standing there for too long, trying to figure out where to go, because the guys in white finally caught up to me. I got shocked by something, and my vision turned white as I fell limp in their arms. I could barely recognize that I was being dragged somewhere; maybe to the cell areas? That would be nice. But no, I was being dragged back towards the stage. I could somehow sense that every single person in the crowd's eyes were on me, especially those who were closest to me. I managed to open my eyes, the shock starting to wear off. My vision was blurred, and I was seeing two of everything. I turned my head, wincing at the pain that it brought me, to look at the stage that wasn't that far away from me. I had managed to get the girl, Essence, to stop glaring at the crowd and look at me with curiosity. No, that wasn't curiosity… what was that? She looked as if she could see every single secret that I had in me, and was figuring out how to exploit them for everyone in the District, Panem, everyone in general to know about me.

I discover that I really don't like being dragged up stairs, as the guys in white aren't even careful to not hurt me as I just bump along on the jagged wood. They threw me in the middle of the stage, and then took their places back to where they were initially. I look up at the girl, Essence, and was surprised by what I see. Instead of her glaring at me like I was expecting her to, she was _smiling_ at me. It looked like a genuine smile. That can't be real. Why would she be smiling at me, when a second ago she looked as if she was going to make my life a living hell, as if going into the Games wasn't enough?

I somehow managed to give her a smile in return, and then proceeded to black out in the middle of stage, all eyes on me.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the middle of the stage anymore. I am now I'm the middle of a room. There's nothing too special about this room either; it's just a plain white room. There's nothing on the walls, nothing on the floors…there's not even any furniture in here. I brush off any dirt that's on my dirty brown tunic that I always wear, somehow fascinated by the now specks of brown that stand out from the white carpet. I play around with the dirt for a little while, arranging it into little pictures. I know nobody's going to come and visit me, because in all honesty, who would? Everyone who would have cared about me is dead.

I arrange the little dirt piles into a number. Seventeen. My age.

Yes, I'm seventeen, and I'm going to die, just like my family.

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me for not updating this yesterday. I was watching a football game (whaaat? A girl that watches football?) and I wasn't in a very good writing mood. But I finished this earlyish for today! So here it is!**

**Oh, and don't be a ghost reader people. I really want people's feedback on my chapters, and I know that more people read than review. I thank all of those that do review though. You're awesome! Besides, even if you're reading this and don't have a tribute of your own, you can still review and get points that you can use towards **_**any **_**tribute that you want once the Games get started. So there's really nothing stopping you from reviewing :) Oh, and there was a Guest reviewer that I don't know who to give points to :S if you could review or PM me and identify yourself, that'd be great :D**

**Thank you my lovelies!  
Here are the point standings: **

**hunterofartemis080- 50 points**

**Madmanwithascrewdriver- 50 points**

**mozie- 50 points**

**Xxbookwormmockingjayxx- 40 points**

**HealthyHungerGamesObsession101- 30 points**

**The consulting marauder- 30 points**

**ZombifiedZebulon- 20 points**

**StarCatcher68- 20 points**

**Belphie- 20 points**

**DizzyPotter- 10 points**

**Jshingstars- 10 points**

**GUEST REVIEWER: 10 points**


End file.
